1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in warning devices and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a warning device for unfastened automotive seat belts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most automobiles today are equipped with warning buzzers and/or warning lights providing a signal or other indication when the seat belt is not secured upon ignition of the automobile engine. Similar warning devices are frequently provided for other safety features of the automobile to provide an alert in the event the feature is not activated properly or as a signal of some abnormal situation. Most of these warning devices comprise a relatively loud and harsh noise which most people find annoying. "Speaking" warning devices have been devised in lieu of the harsh and annoying buzzer warning systems, such as those shown in the Barton U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,818 and the Noji U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,704 and 3,909,842. The Barton patent is directed to a voice response device for indicating the presence of an unfastened seat belt or the like. The Noji U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,842 broadly relates to a warning signal for substantially any abnormal operating situation in the automobile and the Noji U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,704 is particularly interested in giving variable signals for indicating differing problems of the vehicle in order to avoid confusion in the signalling system. These devices have certain disadvantages however in that they are designed for original installation in the electrical system of the automobile or the like, and as a result, are of little value to the owner of a vehicle having the obnoxious buzzer system previously or initially installed therein.